


No, that's a bunt

by fuannotane



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Diego Hargreeves and Luther Hargreeves Being Idiots, Gen, TUA Secret Santa, TUA Secret Santa 2020, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuannotane/pseuds/fuannotane
Summary: It was an understated affair, their first Christmas Eve after returning to the present. The mansion was at once too empty yet too full of bad memories to hold any kind of celebration, so there they were, camped out in Vanya’s living room - which seemed to her big enough on the day-to-day but was now struggling to fit all six of their bodies, even after Luther and Diego had been enlisted to move the coffee table and sofa out of the way.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Kudos: 16





	No, that's a bunt

**Author's Note:**

> *post s2 AU where they managed to return to their version of 2019 without everything colossally screwing up. for someone who said they like diego & luther himbo activity so i started with that and built out from there. also its been such a long time since i had rooibos and i miss it

It was an understated affair, their first Christmas Eve after returning to the present. The mansion was at once too empty yet too full of bad memories to hold any kind of celebration, so there they were, camped out in Vanya’s living room - which seemed to her big enough on the day-to-day but was now struggling to fit all six of their bodies, even after Luther and Diego had been enlisted to move the coffee table and sofa out of the way. 

Still, it was cozy. Though the fireplace was off - because Vanya kept forgetting to buy wood for it, and the thing sorely needed a good dusting - the radiator, everyone’s presence, and the bubbling stove kept them more than warm enough on that December night. Klaus had brought some kind of tea that smelled “just like it did back in ‘64, God bless,” and it perfumed the space, filling the air with a chatter of hibiscus and red berries. 

“Oh no, I really shouldn’t,” Vanya remarked, to Klaus’s hands hovering a cup and kettle above her shoulder. “I’ve got practice early tomorrow. Thank you though.”

“Suit yourself. It’s caffeine-free,” Klaus added. Before Vanya could react, he held up the kettle. “Tea, anyone?” 

“Ooh, me!” Allison’s hand shot up. Klaus stepped gingerly across the rug to bring it over, taking care not to step on the precarious poker chip piles Five had doled out from a little metal case none of them had actually seen him bring. 

“No caffeine, I don’t suppose that tea has alcohol in it either, does it,” Five muttered.

“Nope,” Klaus said cheerily, squatting down and starting to pour Allison a cup. “I thought I’d try to cut back on the drink after, well…” He paused. “Well, Ben wouldn’t want me getting sloshed and operating the stove. Now would he?” Five kept shuffling his deck of cards and didn’t look up. “At least not in Vanya’s apartment. My own, he wouldn’t care. But this beautiful little brownstone… Anyway. Your tea, Allison!” Allison took it from his hands graciously. “Boys?” 

Diego, meanwhile, was too busy trying to explain the rules of Texas Hold ‘em to Luther. Having exasperated Five’s already meager patience, Diego took it upon himself to walk Luther through the basic steps of the game, and in his opinion was making decent progress. 

Luther consulted his hand, frowned slightly, and turned back to Diego. “Okay so if I don’t want to bet this round, I, uh, I hit, right?”

“No,” Diego said confidently, and leaned forward, making a knocking motion on the rug with his fist. “You _check_. A hit is what you do with, uh, gin rummy.”

“Wait, I thought it was a smoking thing. Like marijuana,” Luther said, confused. 

“No, that’s a bunt,” Diego enunciated. 

“Huh, that’s the same thing they do in volleyball,” Luther said. “Well they hit in volleyball too, right?” 

“Yup, you got it. They also have sets and spikes. But what volleyball doesn’t have, is the _raise_ ,” Diego began. Luther looked awed. 

“Should we… Say something?” Allison inquired. 

“I don’t think I’ve played this kind of poker, but some parts of that didn’t sound right," Klaus agreed. 

Five put down his deck, finally satisfied with the shuffle. “Well, I don’t know about you two, but I could watch this all day.”

“Fair enough,” Allison said, and sipped from her tea. “Just let me know when they’re done and we can get started.” 

Vanya looked over from her position on the couch. Here she was again, sitting on the periphery, observing her siblings. Yet this time felt different. She no longer had to worry that she wasn’t welcome - for starters, _she_ invited _them_ here. The Vanya of last year’s Christmas had expected to spend this one as alone as always. Yet here she was now, her siblings sitting in the same home with her, chatting idly yet comfortably about unimportant things.

It felt…

“Klaus!” Vanya said. Klaus turned around, smiling expectantly. “You know, I think I’ll have some of that tea. You’re sure there’s no caffeine, right?”


End file.
